


To Raise a Mer: Having Dick

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: To Raise a Mer [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mpreg, Other, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Dick's a Mer who just lost his family at eight years old.  Bruce had saved him on patrol over the Gotham bay. Dick was being captured by smugglers and Bruce just couldn't help but adopt the orphan Merchild. Bruce having saved him, As a result he refused to leave Bruce's side. This leads to Dick becoming Batman's partner Songbird. What would the young Mer's life be like if he meets a halfmer and the batfamily as it grows.This is part of a 5 book series written by me and @Damians_Babybird on wattpad coverart designed by me on wattpad.





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC works this story is entirely for fun.

I had just stopped Black Mask from doing a gun deal at the harbor. As I flew the Batplane back to the cave I was passing over a ship. My plane picked up the signals as a smugglers deal and they seemed to be trying to capture a child. Damn the lunatics in Gotham are getting worse. I set the plane to autopilot as I go over them and jump out.

Landing on their ship I see them with a half human half fish child in a net. The kid is in pain and looks to be crying. He fights as best as he can against the net and his captors. I rush forward and start fighting them off of the kid. The kid watches me and then tries to wiggle free of the net on him. I notice that his tail has a long gash and he was bleeding from it.

After fighting them off and tying them up I call up the Gotham police department. When that was done I go to the kid. He's talking in a language I can't understand yet he clings to me once i get him free of the net. "Can you understand me? I'm here to help." I say and the kid nods.

Good the kid knows English. That will help with things. "I'm going to take you to a safe place so we can get you fixed up. Are you willing to let me help?" Again the kid nods and clings tighter to my suit. I gently wrap one arm around him and he puts his arms around my shoulders tightly. "Hold on tight." I say before shooting a line up to the Batplane. We were then hoisted up.

He let out a screech and clung tighter. The kid's webbed hands had sharp claws that penetrated my Kevlar suit easily. Once in the Batplane I hoisted him up into my lap and he took that moment to look around. His bright blue eyes were wide and he looked out the window as I piloted the plane back to the Batcave. He let out a harmonic giggle as the plane landed in the cave.

I carefully got him out and called Alfred down. Alfred came running into the cave and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of me carrying what looked to be a mermaid and the both of us were covered in blood. The kid was starting to get a hazy tired look on his face so I took him over to the natural Saltwater pool in the back corner of the cave. Once I set him in the pool he seemed to perk up a bit. "Can we look at the wound and try fixing it up?" I asked and again a nod. Did the kid not speak?

As Alfred took to bandaging the wound up the best he could I tried talking with the kid. "What's your name? Mine is Batman but you may call me Bruce." I say taking off my cowl.

The kid tilted his head and then touched his chest with his fingertips. "Richard Grayson but go by Dick." He then leans forward and presses his fingertips to my chest. "Go by Bruce."

I smile and nod. "And that is Alfred. Now do you have a family? Parents to go home to?" I ask and the kid shakes his head.

He touches his chest. "No home. No family left. Dick alone now." He said having trouble with the English words. My chest hurt at his words. So young and alone already.

"What happened to them?" I asked hoping not to offend him. He ducked under the water before blowing bubbles up at us. After a moment he came back up. "Dick?"

He took my hand as Alfred stitched his wound closed. His scales had been missing around the wound so Alfred easily stitched him up. He whimpered in pain. "Parents killed. Hunter take their bodies away.  _Isva_... told me to swim away before."

I held his hand. "Who's Ieshuvala?" I knew I mispronounced it since it was in that other language that I doubted my human vocal cords could make out. He laughed at my try at the word.

" _Isva_  is mother." He explain then smiled bigger getting closer to us. "Teach Dick words. Dick teach you Dick's words." I couldn't just leave an orphan child of supernatural descent to get killed or captured again so I decided he would stay with us.

"Sure. We can teach each other. I can be a father figure to help and protect you if you don't mind?" Alfred gasped at my words. Dick nodded. "How old are you in human years? I'm twenty-six." Dick held up eight webbed fingers while grinning.

"Bruce nice. Dick stay with Bruce. No leave Bruce." He said digging his claws into my suit to make his point that he wasn't leaving me. I had a feeling he was going to be clingy but this was going to be hard to get used to. Dick was careful with his tail that was a beautiful deep blue and had Betta fins. They were very dangerous to touch though as I quickly noticed.


	2. Teaching and Learning

It's been a full year since Dick arrived and we are still teaching each other and learning. As I came down into the cave I heard singing. I was confused until I saw that it was Dick singing to Alfred and a fish I'd recently gotten so he'd have a friend around. He named it Peanut. It was an odd pink fish that somewhat looked like an elephant.

"You didn't tell me you could sing." I said tossing my suit jacket and tie on the batcomputer chair. Dick was startled and swished around hissing. My eyes widened. I'd never seen him act like that. "Dick? It's just me. It's Bruce."

After a moment Dick's eyes softened and he realized what he had done. "Sorry Dad. My instincts have been going nuts since this morning after you left for work at Wayne Tech."

I started crying. Both Alfred and Dick looked worried. "You finally called me dad..." I said before kneeling down to hug Dick. We hugged each other tightly. Dick is careful of tearing up my shirt with his nails. We've learned how to be around each other without accidentally harming each other. After we hear Alfred take a picture we batglare at him.

Alfred only huffs and walks away to go put the camera away. "Okay, Chum, tell me more about these instincts of yours. We need to know why they are getting stronger."

Dick swims back a little bit and picks at the scar from a year ago. His scales had grown back except along the scar line. "I'm not sure.  _Isva_  taught me a lot but she did say I was more tuned to me instincts on my  _encyen_  (hatchday). Is it already my ninth year?" He asked checking his tailfins. He was grooming his fins unconsciously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ehnkmyein?" I asked trying yet again to learn his language. He giggled at my yet again failure of his language.

With a shake of his head he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the pool beside me with his bottom fins in the water. "It means hatchday. You humans call it a... birthed day?" He asked trying to get the English language correct. He had a tendency to playfully butcher some of it. He had a slight accent when he spoke so I was trying to locate it. Maybe it could lead to finding another Mer to help him learn.

I wrapped my arm around his side giving him a slight hug. "So today's your birthday huh? Well we'll have to celebrate. How do Mer celebrate this day?" I asked as he looked up at me. He was still very tiny compared to his age.

Dick leaned back to look at the roof of the cave. " _Isva_  and  _Tativa_  would weave seaweed baskets and weave flowers into ornaments. We would eat clams and use the shells and baskets to trade with humans for shiny objects. Shiny objects intrigue us. We would then give the shiny objects to the ones who's hatchday it was." Hearing this I was quite interesting.

"Mer would trade with humans?" Alfred asked coming closer. This detail had caught my attention as well.

Dick nodded sliding back into the water for a moment. It seemed he could only stay out of the water fully for so long. He popped his head back out of the water. "Yeah, we should go to the ocean and I'll show you all the stuff we do. Gotham water is too nasty for shells and seaweed to grow in. There's no pretty fishes either. No place to preform our tricks or trade. Villains aren't good traders."

I smirked. "Alfred, how about the three of us go out on the yacht tomorrow? After we set up the hot tub full of saltwater that is."

Alfred smiled back. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Master Bruce. Now Young Master Dick, what did you mean by perform tricks?"

Dick smiled big. "My family would perform every now and then with a circus ship. They hung... oh what did Haley call them?" He thought for a moment before it clicked. "Ah! Trapeze. They hung trapeze along the boat for us. It was fun. We would do all kinds of tricks in exchange for Haley to hide us from hunters that passed by." Dick's eyes got sad. "He wasn't able to stop that hunter who threatened him and killed my parents."

I gasped and went over to the batcomputer. I pulled up a file. "Jack Haley of Haley's traveling circus reported that two friends that were going to perform with them in Gotham along with their soon to be eight year old son were murdered on the way into Gotham. Mary and John Grayson were killed and the bodies taken by the murderer who had threatened Haley previously. Young Richard Grayson went missing. Case gone cold since it happened just outside Gotham's water district line. No leads to the family or boy were found. Richard was presumed dead after twelve days." I read aloud.

Dick splashed his tail and hissed. "Case closed because Mer are considered myth. They wouldn't have believed it if they were told we were not human. Yet they believe in Atlanteans and aliens. Jerks." He huffed and dove down to lay on the bottom of his pool.

I came back over to the pool and wiggled my fingers over the water. It was my way of asking him to come back up to me. He usually made a game of it. Swimming up he kept his eyes on my fingertips and right as I started to pull them away he reached up and grabbed my hand in both of his. With a laugh from both of us I let him pull me in.

We splashed each other a little before I hugged him. "I think you are ready to start patrolling Gotham with me. Only on cases by the waterways and docks though. Right after each patrol we'll have to get all the grime of Gotham water off you. Tonight will be your first patrol. Then tomorrow we will go out on the yacht and celebrate your birthday properly. How does that sound?"

I watched his eyes light up and then he squealed happily when he saw the suit I'd prepared for him being held by Alfred. He hugged me tightly and then swam in circles constantly repeating thank yous. I ruffled his ebony black hair as he passed me.


	3. First Patrol and a Day Out

I was ecstatic to get to go on a patrol with Bruce. I knew where I was supposed to be and what to and not to do. No maiming. No killing. No drowning. No revealing our identities. And the most important was to not let myself get hurt. Bruce said that if I was in danger I was to head as fast as I could to a safer location.

I swam carefully through Gotham's waterways as I was directed by the sounds of where crime was. I had my Mer-rangs, escrima sticks, and my goggles at ready. I had a cool outfit and it was a shimmery blue that helped me blend in with the water and it came with a hood to hide my face from people when I came out of the water.

I heard a woman scream above me and I peeked up out of the water to see some goons trying to steal a pregnant woman's purse. I hissed lowly drawing the thief's attention away for a moment long enough to swing a Mer-rang at their hands. They dropped the purse and took off when I hissed again. I herded them right into Batman's direction. He nodded at me once he had them. I headed back and reached up to grab my mer-rang.

As I reach up out of the water for it I feel a pair of eyes on me. I swerve my head to see a small boy about two years younger then me with dark hair and blue-green eyes. He's watching from the alleyway with those wide eyes. He smiles when he sees that I can see him. I wave him forward gently and when he's close enough I hand him the Mer-rang. "Be safe little flounder." I say and his face lights up like it was the best day ever. With that done I dive back down and continue patrolling for more crime.

The next morning we head out and I sit excitedly in the hot tub on the yacht. I'm hiding in plain sight of the paparazzi. Dressed as a girl. They can't see much of me so to them I am a pretty woman about to join Bruce on his yacht. I decide to help Bruce out a bit. Opening the window at the hot tub I peek out and say in a very feminine voice, "Brucie, darling, better hurry up. I'm already getting in the hot tub. It's rather lonely without you here. I can't wait for you to see what I'm wearing, or rather, what I'm not wearing. "

Once he rushes past the stunned paparazzi we head off. I burst into laughter once we are out of hearing range. Bruce looks at me and then to the sunglasses and sunhat I'd tossed aside. "Where did you even here such things, young man?" He said in a tone I knew meant he was scolding me.

"Television." I say with a grin. "I can get to and from the batcomputer easily and I picked up a few things. It was where I got the idea of helping you out of the harpies you call paparazzi. I found their shocked faces quite amusing to watch. Totally feeling the aster."

Bruce batglares at me and I just smile. "The batcomputer is not for watching television with." He says and sits in the chair across from me. I feel like I just got grounded.

I pout. "I know but I get bored when all there is to do is train until my body hurts, talk to Peanut, and wait for you to get home. I can't exactly do things human kids do." I say as I sink into the hot tub more so that I'm curled up in it. I hug my tail in my current position. Bruce's face softens as he knows I only curl up like this when I feel sad.

He sits beside the tub and strokes my hair gently. "I know and I'm sorry. We'll have to find you some stuff to do while I'm busy. Maybe spruce up your pool with things from today's outing." My eyes light up.

Uncurling myself I smile slightly. "Really?"

Bruce nods and hugs me. "Really."

Alfred walks in after setting the autopilot on the boat. "I've thought of a splendid idea, how about the two of you catch our lunch and dinner yourselves?" We looked at each other before we were both smiling. This was going to be fun.

An hour later we both popped up from our race to catch lunch. Bruce had caught all kinds of fish while I had arms full of clams, lobsters, and other sea bottom dwellers that were edible. This was great so far. Looking at Bruce once my arms were emptied I had an idea. "I'll be right back." I said before diving back down to the sea floor. I filled my arms with seaweed and and sea flowers then swam back up.

I tossed all the seaweed and flowers on board then hoisted myself up onto the yacht. Bruce looked at me funny until I sat on the deck with a small tub of water for my tail. I then began to sing in Mer language as I started weaving multiple intricately designed baskets. Each one had a sea flower weaved into the side. When I was done there was at least ten baskets of various sizes strewn around us.

Bruce hadn't said anything only changed my tub of water when it got too hot for my tail and wrapped a wet towel around my shoulders to keep me from drying out. "So these are the baskets? They are so beautiful. You're a natural at this. I'm proud of you, Dick."

I smiled big at his words. They made me feel much better. With the last piece of seaweed I cut it into strips before braiding it into a bracelet really quick around Bruce's wrist. "From me to you." I said before my stomach grumbled. I tried to cover my stomach. "Guess I made myself hungry from working so long."

Alfred offered us a taste of the food and I frowned. Both Bruce and Alfred noticed my frown. "Does it not taste to your liking, Young Master Dick?" Alfred asks me.

I set the tasting plate down and bit my lip. "It's not that. I remember my  _Isva_  adding an herb found on the ocean floor that was edible for both human and Mer to special meals. I was trying to remember what it looks like. I wanted to give you some so you could have it Alfred for special occasions. All I can remember is that it was a blood red herb. I helped  _Isva_  pick it once." I looked out at the water. "You've done so much for me that I wanted to give you something special."

Alfred hugged me. "Just seeing how you make Master Bruce smile makes me happy." He said taking the tasting plates. He stopped after a moment at the yachts kitchen door. "If I remember correctly Master Bruce's father once spoke of a golden water flower called Anya that he received from a woman at a beach. He'd been bitten by a strange snake when swimming past a cavern full of blood red water herbs that seemed to sway as if the waves sang to them. The flower healed him of the snakes poison after it had been dried and chewed into a paste. It was then applied to the bite wound and wrapped in seaweed. The woman was gone when he awoke."

My eyes went as wide as saucers. "I remember now. They are called  _Amupu_ ortranslated as Death's Doorstep because they are only found within the deadly snake  _Cuncaric's_  nesting grounds.  _Cunacaric_ translates to Satan. The flower  _Anyuha_  meaning Savior was bred deep in the anemone beds. Hard to get to since electric eels tend to guard the flowers which made nests for their eggs to hatch in." I was near hissing at the thought.

 _"Isva_ never got bitten because she went at exactly sun down when the snake would leave its nest. Leaving both the herbs and their quite a delicacy eggs unprotected for the taking. She would fill my basket with the herbs and her basket with as many eggs as she could. We would then swim as fast as we could away." I smiled at the memory of my brave mother.

I looked at the two black scales on my tail near my fins. "I got bit once because I was too slow. My armor I wore over my scales protected me. Only the two scales were damaged. The poison turned them black. I was stupid and went back to try and pick a fight with the snakes the next day. Got myself lost instead. One of the warriors had to come get me and escort me back to the palace."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Palace?" I bit my lip and dived off the yacht quickly with a basket tucked under my arm. "Dick! Come back here and answer my question!" I just flinched away scared of his tone and dove down to go gather shells and pearls. I wanted to avoid the question and Bruce's scolding. No, he was full out yelling at me. Something he said he would never do. I was scared of Bruce.

I pouted and gathered large empty shells and snatched pearls from unsuspecting clam. After about forty minutes I ended up staring down the herbs and a nest full of snakes and eggs. I was too wound up from avoiding Bruce I snuck up on the nests. Using my instincts and what Bruce had taught me about stealth I took the whole lot of herbs before I could get bitten. I watched the snakes leave the nests going away from where I was hiding.

Once they were out of site I swam down and started gathering the eggs. As I was swimming back to the yacht I added a pile of seaweed over the eggs. I knew I was in for a scolding but I didn't care since I had both the herbs and eggs I wanted. As I approached the yacht I didn't see the snakes strike at me. It was too late to realize that I had been followed by them and I hissed in pain from the multiple bites along my body.

Heaving myself and the heavy basket onto the deck I whimpered in pain. My eyes closed and I collapsed right as I heard Bruce call out my name. I knew I was going to die. I hadn't collected any  _Anyuha_ before attempting my stupid act of pride. I was sad that I couldn't see Bruce and Alfred one last time to apologize for running off like that. It felt like forever before the pain stopped. I hoped they wouldn't mourn over me for long or at all. I wasn't worth the tears.


	4. Healing

It's been three weeks since the accident. Dick has yet to wake up. His body just lays on the bottom of his pool attached to an oxygen mask and i.v.s. I'm worried sick over him. He's only nine and I yelled at him. We administered the flower after I hunted it down and he was stable.

I felt this was all my fault. "If only I hadn't yelled at him. Dick would still be constantly laughing and smiling. He'd be helping me with patrol. He'd not be in a coma." I said looking at Dick's pool from the batcomputer chair. Alfred knew I felt awful for this.

An alert went off on the batcomputer. Jewelry heist at the museum. I got up and went to my suit. After changing I went to Dick's pool and held my fingers over it gently. "I'll be back. Don't leave me okay, Dickie." As I stood up and started to walk away I felt a tug on my cape.

"I'm not going anywhere, dad." Came a raspy voice. I swirled around there he was weakly gripping my cape's hem. The oxygen mask set aside as he peeked up at me. He gave a tired smile as I collapsed to my knees to hug him.

"Dick... you're awake... I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have. This was all my fault." I said as I hugged him and let a few sad tears fall.

He hugged back just as tightly, sobbing. "Not your fault. I should never have jumped. You wouldn't have yelled at me. I'm sorry for running off. I... thought I was dead... there was so much pain... I saw my parents...too."

His voice started to trail off until I felt his breathing even out. He'd cried himself to sleep. "I'm glad you are okay." I whisper and then lay him back in the pool. I watch him sink to the bottom and curl up into a sleeping position. I then headed to the batmobile. Alfred came in at just that moment. "Alfred, Dick's awoken but went back to sleep. He will probably be starving when he wakes back up. I'll try and be quick with patrol."

After patrol and stopping Catwoman's theft yet again I head back to check on Dick. When I park the batmobile i see him swimming in circles. "So, what did I miss?" I ask taking off my cowl. He smiles and stops right in front of where I usually sit.

Dick shakes the water out of his hair. "Well Alfred took out my wire things and asked me to slowly check if there was any nerve damage. So far the only thing that's different is the itchy scars. They're everywhere. I think all of the snakes got at least one bite in. I'm a little stiff from not moving as well but with training that'll go away." He says showing off all the bite shaped scars.

I sat down on the edge and took off my boots so that I could be partially in the water with him. He let out a chirping humm sound at seeing me doing so. I chuckled and rolled my pants legs up to my knees. I then stuck my legs in the water and Dick immediately was practically in my lap. I wondered why he was always clinging to me. "Dick, want to explain about why you always want on my lap?"

Dick purrs and cooes before looking up at me. "Mer young tend to sleep on their father's back or in huge piles until they have young of their own. Being more than a certain amount of feet away from their father figure makes their bodies feel like they're being stabbed by ice." My eyes widened at how relaxed he looked in my lap.

The words settled in. "This means all this time you've been in pain when i'm not in the cave with you for over a year?" I asked trying not to raise my voice at him. He starts to curl in on himself. I quickly hug him so he can't hide from me. "Dick, i'm not mad. You could have told me about this. I feel awful that you've been in pain all this time."

Dick hugged me back and splashed his tail gently. "I'm used to the pain. I can promise you though that if you hadn't saved me a year ago, i'd have not survived long. Either that or i'd have ended up bonding to one of my captors to survive if they didn't kill me for my scales." He pouted and looked at the bottom of his pool. Some of his scales that had come loose were scattered along the bottom.

Alfred set a tray of sandwiches down beside us. Dick cooed in thanks and took one. He carefully pulled it apart and ate it piece by piece. He ate like he was starving for the sandwich. Probably was with the fact that he's been in a coma. "Why would they want your scales?"

Dick finished his third sandwich and wiped his fingers on the napkin provided. "Mer scales are used for a lot of things. Weapons, jewelry, armor, clothing, medicine, nesting beds and pacifiers for hatchlings and humans like to sell them for high prices even at the cost of the Mer's life." He got out of my lap to dive down and grab one of the scales.

When he came back up he handed one to me. "Careful. It's really sharp." He said and I took it gently. It was indeed extremely sharp. Far sharper then my batarangs. He then took it back once i'd gotten a good look at it. "Alfred can you move... mmm, three feet to the left."

"Of course young master." Alfred said and as soon a he did Dick threw the scale hard. It severed the head clean off of the training dummy three feet to Alfred's right. It cut and lodged almost all the way into the wall. "Oh dear." Alfred said in shock of what he and I had just seen.

I looked at Dick. "That's very dangerous." He nodded and hopped back up into my lap partially. I didn't particularly like the idea of Mer scales being out on the market with them being so dangerous. I'd have to protect him even more now that he'd been hurt. "For now why don't we just get you fully healed up and then we can start training for patrols again. Would you like that?" I asked and he let out a chirping purr like sound with a big smile.


	5. Batgirl Meets Songbird

"Songbird to Batman. I'm at the West Gotham docks and there's a major arms and drug deal going on. Backup requested." I say but only get static. With a sigh I press my location button on my belt to give him my location and then started throwing Mer-rangs at the guns. I made sure I was hidden in the waters shadows as I moved to confuse them.

As I kept them busy I hoped Bruce would hurry up. I'm way outnumbered, I need back up. I cursed as a volley of bullets just barely missed where I was hiding. I hit my com again. "I seriously need some help, Batman." Still static.

I threw weighted lines at the closest men to try and trip them. I had to show myself to do so and that was where I messed up. A boat had been sent out to get the guns loaded. They put a spotlight on me and before I could react I had a harpoon lodged into my right shoulder. I cut the line connecting it with the boat as they tried to reel me in.

Swimming into the shadows I pressed my com again. "Bats.... Help.... I'm hurt.... West docks..." I managed to say before the pain got to be too much. I weakly kept moving as they shot at me with guns and nets. I ended up getting too close to the docks when avoiding a net and one of the men shocked me with something. I passed out and sank to the bottom of the bay.

~~~~~~~

As Batgirl and I did our patrol I heard my com give me a staticy message. "Help...hurt...west...." My eyes widened under my cowl. Dick. I stopped on the nearest roof. Batgirl landed beside me.

"Songbird do you copy? Songbird just hold on. I'm on my way." I said but only got static as a reply. Batgirl looked at me confused.

"Who's Songbird?" She asked as I called the batmobile to our location. I didn't answer but looked at West Gotham for any signs of what was going on. I couldn't see anything from here.

When the batmobile was below us I jumped down into it with her following me. Once we were seated I pulled up Dick's locator and vitals. "Okay you are really amping up the creepy factory with the silence. What's up Batsy?"

I sighed. "Songbird is my other partner. He's hurt and we need to get to him. He's at West Gotham docks. Shit. That's were a drug and weapons shipment was supposed to go down. He must have tried to stall them." I drove as fast as I could.

Batgirl's jaw dropped. "You have another partner? And I bet he's seen the batcave too." I stayed silent. "Oh my god, he has. That means he knows your secret identity." she said and I sighed.

"Yes, he does. He's my son. Of course he would know. Now focus on the task at hand. Stopping the shipment and saving Songbird." I said as the docks came into view. The locator showed Dick was still in the water so he'd be okay for now. "Go, disarm and tie up as many as you can."

He jumped out as the batmobile stopped. Several smoke pellets were dropped so that we would have the advantage. Ten minutes later the docks were quiet. No movement besides the two vigilantes left. "So where's Songbird?" Batgirl asked right before I dived into the water. Swimming all the way to the bottom I grabbed Dick and swam back up.

Heaving him up onto the docks I then pulled myself up. Batgirl's jaw dropped yet again at the sight of Dick's tail. "Woah, your kid's not human." I ignored her and carried Dick to the batmobile. I gently set him in the back. The harpoon still lodged in his shoulder would have to be removed at the cave.

I got in and looked at her. "Get in." I said as she quickly did so. I then drove to the batcave "No one is to know of Songbird's existence. If people knew Mer were real they would kill him or sell him to some collectors when caught. I refuse to let him end up that way. You are being privied to this and all Batman secrets only because I trust you not to reveal anything."

Batgirl smiled and nodded. "I won't tell anyone." She said and her eyes went wide as we entered the batcave. "Woah, this is cool." Once the car stopped and I got out I pulled my cowl off revealing my identity. "You're Bruce Wayne. That makes Songbird, Dick Wayne right?"

I carried Dick over to a small kids pool that we used when rinsing all the grime of Gotham off him. Alfred was already waiting with surgical tools. "Master Bruce you are going to have to wash him clean real quick while I remove the harpoon."

After five minutes of Dick's screaming and thrashing we finally had him fixed up. I slumped down into the batcomputer chair. "I'm going to beat the shit out of whoever it was that shot him with this harpoon. You don't mess with my kid and get off without a body cast."

"I didn't see who it was. They shot me from behind but I did see the boats numbers." Dick said as he peeked his head out of his pool. I smiled and moved to sit beside the pool. He cooed weakly up at me.

"You should be resting, Chum." I said running my fingers through his hair. Batgirl took off her cowl and looked over my shoulder. "Barbara meet Dick. Dick this is..."

Dick smirked. "Barbara Gordon also known as Batgirl. High school student." He said then splashed us all. I laughed. "I went through the batcomputer when I was bored. I also read about Batwoman. She's pretty but not your type."

I shook my head. "She's lesbian and what have I told you about hacking the batcomputer?" Dick grinned.

"Not to. That's why I also hacked Lex Corp and the Justice League. I'm twelve now dad it's not like you can keep me in my pool forever. I'll eventually want to find a mate or mates and have hatchlings. That and the media are still hounding you about my refusal to be in the spotlight." He said before diving back into the water. I sighed.

"Wait to give me grandkids for a few more years." I say as I get up. Going back to the batcomputer I start to work on a few cases. Several have already been solved and stamped with a cute mertail. "Dick just how many of my cases did you solve for me already?"

Dick looks away from talking with Barbara. "Um, at least ten or twelve I think. I got tired and went back to sleep in my pool eventually." He leaned his head on the edge of his pool. "Dad, i'm not feeling too good." He mumbled out.

I quickly rushed to check him over. "Alfred! Barbara can you help Alfred? I need to see if that harpoon was drugged with something." I scoop Dick up into my arms and he sinks his nails all the way through the Kevlar of my batsuit as he holds on to me. After checking him over it was just a small sedative drug that had a slow effect on him. I was just glad he will be alright after all.  


	6. Welcoming Jason

I chuckled and cooed as batman told me that a kid had stolen the tires off the batmobile. I just couldn't picture it without bursting into laughs. Even I hadn't gotten away with something as crazy as that. Bruce glared at me then smirked. "I'm planning to adopt him." He says and I freeze.

"You're joking right?" I ask and when I get silence I swim there for a moment trying to wrap my head around the fact that there was going to be someone else running around. Someone that would be able to go to the manor without being carried. I pouted. Someone to replace me. If he adopted this kid he'd not have time for me.

I put on a chipper face so as not to make Bruce upset with me. I'm going to have to teach the new kid who really gets Bruce's attention. That is if the kid's allowed in the batcave. Bruce dropped a sketchbook in front of me on the edge of the pool. I looked at him confused. He hasn't handled my sketchbook in a while. "Bruce?" I asked as he set the pencil on the pad.

"Draw out a uniform for him. You and I both know he'll find the batcave eventually. When he does he can work beside us." My eyes went wide. He wanted a new partner. My heart was breaking. I then nodded deciding I'd give the kid the most annoying costume ever. Something the kid wouldn't want to wear. Oh little did I know this as going to backfire in my face.

~~~~~~~

I've been in the Wayne mansion for a total of eight months and still no sight of my elder 'brother'. I wondered where he was all the time. What was the hardest to deal with is hiding the gills on my neck and keeping my nails trimmed down. I didn't want to be thrown away just because of these strange birth defects. Father had once said when I was young that I was special but mother said it was disgusting.

I liked water far too much for their tastes. Spent the whole night sleeping in a tub full of water when I first got here. Had to lock the bathroom door so Bruce and Alfred wouldn't walk in. As I trailed off in my thoughts I forgot to put on a shirt and went downstairs. There sat Bruce on the couch drinking coffee. I sucked in a breath when his eyes stared at my neck. I reached my hand up to see what he was looking at and when I felt my gills I bolted for the door.

I didn't make it to the front door. Bruce had me caught in his arms before i'd made it to the stairs. "Stop Jason. It's okay. I don't care that you have gills. That doesn't matter to me." I still struggled a bit before I tired myself out. His words were hard to believe.

Later we all sat in the living room together. Except Dick. He was still M.I.A. on me. "So it's fine that i'm a freak?" I asked and he frowned at my words.

"Jason, you aren't a freak. Having gills doesn't change the fact that you are still my son. Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. That will never change." Bruce says to me and I look down. I hadn't cut my nails today.

"Even if my nails are really claws that i've been cutting down so you wouldn't see?" I ask and he looks at my hands.

"Even then." He says taking my hands gently. It's as if he knows how to hold my hands so neither of us will be hurt. "Let's get you up to bed. It's late and i'm sure you are tired." I nod slowly and he walks with me back to my room. I stop him as we pass by the indoor pool.

"Actually, do you mind if I sleep in the pool tonight? I feel more at ease in the water." I said then when he nods I smile. "Beats sleeping in the tub in my bathroom." I say and swing open the pool rooms doors. The scent of the water has me stripping down to boxers within moments. I dive in and curl up on the bottom. I let out bubbles as I settle in. This was more like a home now.

It's another month here and still no sign of Dick. I was starting to wonder if he even exists. I frowned as I tried to fix the time on the clock in the library. Darn thing was wrong. I jumped back and instinctively growled out a deep hiss as the clock moved to reveal stairs. I slowly went in and found the batcave.

"Woah, Bruce is Batman." I say as I start to look around. My ears catch a sound and I go around a corner to see a mermaid, no a merman washing himself clean while singing. The voice was a bit off key but still beautiful. It was the most sexual and beautiful thing to me. I had to have him.

At my fast pace I was on him in moments. I nuzzled my nose against his gills and pulled us both into the nearby saltwater pool. I heard him gasp but I held tight as some kind of instinctual urge took me over. I felt the need to dig my nails into his arms and I did just that. After a bit of him fighting my hold I felt him relax in my arms.

I pulled my face back to look at him again. He was gorgeous. "Hi, I'm Jason." I said flirting with him. I saw his face blush and that made me smile. "Mind giving me your name hot stuff?" At this he laughs.

"I'm Dick. Nice to finally get to meet you in person." He says and I freeze. My mind just blanked. I just met my illusive brother and practically molested him on our first meeting. I let him go and noticed that he's bleeding. He doesn't seem to notice or care.

Bruce decided that was a good moment to walk in on. His eyes locked on to my blood covered nails and Dick's arms. When did he arrive? "This isn't what it looks like." I say quickly.

He narrows his eyes. "It looks like you attacked Dick." He said moving to look at Dick's arms. I frowned. I know I did. I just don't know why.

Looking at my hands I start to shake. I really had no clue what came over me. By the time I realized what was happening I was wrapped in a blanket outside the pool where Dick was. I couldn't seem to hear what was going on around me. Next thing I knew I was waking up in my room upstairs. When did I get there?

Lifting my hands up I noticed my fingers were bandaged up and I could tell the nails had been clipped to the point of bleeding. My upper arms were bandaged as well. I just lay there confused about what happened after Bruce came into the cave. I flinched away when my door opened and Bruce came in. I was scared of whether I was going to be beat or thrown back out into the streets.


	7. Courting Traditions

I'd come to check on Jason only to find him shaking in fear on the bed. He'd been unconscious for several hours now after what happened in the cave. Dick explained to me that Jason was half Mer and his instincts must have taken over. He meant no harm to Dick and that such rough actions were normal for Mer of courting age. Every step I took in the room he seemed to shake more. He was terrified of me.

Back in the cave he had started to have a panic attack. I had taken him out of the pool and wrapped him up. Without our notice he had started clawing at his upper arms. As I asked Dick what happened things got worse. When Dick noticed him brutally clipping his nails off all hell had broke loose. Dick had let out an inhumane screech and yelled at me to stop him. He even tried to climb up and stop Jason himself.

After stopping Jason we realized it was too late. All the nails had been destroyed. They would take months to heal. Dick cooed and spoke in Mer until Jason stopped thrashing in my arms. Jason mumbled something in Mer before passing out. Dick had translated it as  _unajap_ or 'kill me'. I felt terrible that my words to him had been the catalyst for Jason to do and say such things.

"Jason, you okay?" I asked him and he practically jumped out of his skin. He trembled like a stray beaten puppy. He kept repeating something in Mer I couldn't understand. I pulled out a recording device. I'd have to have Dick translate again. After doing so I left Jason's lunch on the bedside table.

A few minutes later I sat beside Dick. "How's he doing?" Dick asks. He's more worried then I am. I shake my head.

"He's constantly in fear of me and repeating this." I say and hand him the recording device. He plays it back.

" _Uma ser kiy nomas. Itu lanma. Uma ser nnin kiy gionyt. Itu lanma."_

Dick chokes back a sob. "He's saying such sad things. 'Please don't beat me. I'm sorry. Please don't throw me away. I'm sorry.' is what he's repeating." I feel like I've been punched in the chest at finding out what Jason's saying. Dick looks at me with a determination like never before. "Take me to him. Now!" He says.

I dare not go against him right now. Scooping him up I carried him out of the cave and into the manor. He cooes louder as he knows we are getting closer to Jason. Alfred opens the bedroom door and I carry Dick in. Dick starts making purring sounds and once I lay him on the bed Jason is wrapping himself around Dick like a koala bear. Jason's shivering slows before stopping all together.

Dick's tail wraps itself protectively around Jason. Once Dick whispers that he won't be beaten or thrown out in Mer to Jason all is calm. Dick looks at the food tray and quickly separates it into two groups. Fruits and vegetables off to the far side. The meat, bread, and broth closer.

"He can't have the fruits and vegetables right now. He'll get sick from them. Raw meats and fish with broths and bread. I'd be best if you can fill the bathtub. I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon. His instincts are fresh and new. They are searching for another Mer's touch to ease the pain. Since he's taken to scenting me his mind sees this as courting. That's why he clawed me. To assert that I was willing to be his. You'll notice soft claw lines that didn't break skin on his back. My consent to him that he didn't have to draw more blood. I consented to him. He never meant me true harm." Dick says brushing his fingers through Jason's hair.

I sighed. "So you two are a thing now?" Dick cooed happily.

"I'll not be eating the fruits and vegetables either. My hormones won't be able to handle it if I do. He won't be able to handle it if I do either. Doing so is pretty much an invite for him." Dick said purring as he placed a piece of turkey meat between his teeth. Jason carefully took half of it with his sharp teeth. "Eating fruits and veggies before a courting mate is an invite for hatchlings. In simpler words it means I want to have sex till I'm carrying his hatchlings."

My ears reddened at that. "None of that then. I'll tell Alfred and go run the tub full for you two." I say as I go to do so.

"By the way, how old is Jason?" Dick asks as I head to the door.

"Fourteen last month." Dick chuckled.

"No wonder. Mer usually start courting and mating for hatchlings at the age of fourteen. I'm sixteen and a virgin. It was only a matter of time before he found me. At least he was in his right mind when he saw and started the courting process. A few more weeks and he would have been feral when we first met. I'm glad we were both still able to make the choice ourselves." Dick said feeding Jason more meat.

"What happens if he had been feral?" I asked scared of the answer.

"It would have been brutal, bloody, and pure rape. Feral sometimes even kill their court and hatchlings because they aren't in control of their actions. After a few days they return to sanity but end up committing suicide once they realize what they have done." Dick pets Jason's head. "Sometimes both courts will kill themselves from the stress of what happened. A raped Mer is practically a dead Mer."

~~~~~~

Jason woke up in the bathtub on top of Dick's chest. He's been in and out of it for the week and a half Dick's been in his room. "Hello little flounder." He heard Dick say against his neck. Jason snuggles back into Dick.

"What time is it?" Jason mumbled. He sounded a little tired still.

"Nine at night." Dick said pouring some more water on them. "Bruce is headed down to the cave if you want to see him off. He's not mad at you. You didn't know of your heritage and instincts. It's nobody's fault." Jason nodded.


	8. Robin Begins and Ends

I watched Jason train in the robin suit. He was so graceful and the worst part was he actually liked the outfit i'd designed. Green scaled booty shorts and all. He gained muscle quickly now that he was training. The suit looked good on him but he had outgrown it quickly. Now the robin suit was red top and pants with black designs. A black pair of booty shorts and a black cape with the inside yellow. My Jason had grown in the year we've been courting. I chirped at him once Bruce dismissed him. He quickly came over to me and he tackled me to the wall of my pool roughly.

Bruce went to stop him but I only nudged my nose against Jason's gills. Jason relaxed and hugged me gently to his chest. " _Min_." He said sending Bruce a hiss. Bruce had gotten used to him saying the word mine in Mer. My reply was always yours in Mer to soothe him.

I purred and kissed his cheek gently. "Yes,  _urs_." We cuddled together floating in my pool gently. Jason was now fifteen and I was seventeen. He was going on a mission to Ethiopia with Bruce tomorrow and I was worried. I had a bad feeling about this mission. Bruce has me helping out with the titans and young justice as a video Robin to keep them from suspecting about Jason being gone. I felt Jason's breathing even out and I looked at Bruce.

"You'll make sure he doesn't get hurt too much won't you?" I ask cradling Jason gently before handing him to Bruce. Bruce nodded.

"I'll keep him as reigned in as I can. You know how he is." Bruce says and I cup Jason's cheek gently.

"I just have a bad feeling. Mer instincts are very powerful. I just hope mine are wrong today." I say letting them head upstairs once they are changed.

~~~~~~

To say Dick's instincts were spot on was scary. I feared for what would happen when I got back carrying Jason's casket instead of having Jason pestering me about getting back to Dick. I was to blame and I was sure Dick would blame himself. I slowly walked down into the cave. Dick was waiting at the edge of his pool watching the stairs.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled him into a hug. The cowl came off as I hugged Dick. He started fighting against me as he realized. "I'm sorry. I was too late." At my words he screamed. He didn't want to hear it. When he jerked free of me he swam to the bottom of his pool and clutched to Jason's spare cape that Dick had taken to sleeping on. I could tell he was sobbing. My son's heart was shattered.

It was a full months worth of fighting with Dick before he started to properly eat again. He hated me for letting Jason die. Now he's starting to act somewhat normal but he's refusing to go out on patrol with me anymore but I know he was going out on his own. I just needed to find out why and where.

I went out on patrol like normal but as soon as I was far enough away I swung back to hide and watch Dick. He checked his surroundings before climbing out of his pool dressed in a black kevlar top with a red symbol across the front. He carried his weapons on him and wore a black Domino mask. He then dove into the canal cave I'd dug out for so he could go patrolling with me.

I knew where it led out so I quickly headed to that location to watch where he was headed. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was fighting criminals on his own in both Gotham and Bludhaven. This was not what I taught him he's getting very violent. He's brutal with the villains he's catching. I grab him from behind as he starts to leave after tying up some drug dealers. "Stop this right now." I say but he just fights against my hold. He was determined to keep being Nightwing even after I told him how dangerous it was. 


	9. Enter the Red Hood

I had no memories of what was happening. I awoke from a nasty pit of green water filled with anger. After I escaped I headed for the last thing I remember. Gotham. It took me months to get there and in those months I trained. Trained like the world was going to try and kill me.

Training to survive anything. As my memories started to return and clear the haze in my mind I had a purpose. Kill the Joker and return to Dick. I became known as the Red Hood. An anti-hero who kills only the criminals. I knew Bruce and Dick would be upset with me but I couldn't help it at times the Lazarus Pit had effected me. Dick would describe me as partially feral now.

After taking down a lot of the criminals in Gotham Batman and I decided to meet face to face. Well I forced him to come by kidnapping Joker. It didn't end so well. I met up with Dick as Red Hood in Bludhaven before leaving again. I wasn't ready to see him. Not like this.

A little after two years had passed since my death and I was finally ready. Dick needed me. I needed Dick. I've met the brat who replaced me and realised he wasn't that bad. He was a good titan. A sweet kid. Timothy Jackson Drake. Something about him drew me in. Like how it was when I met Dick so I decided not to kill him.

Taking a deep breath I snuck into the batcave. Things hadn't changed much. There were new trophies in the archives and another dug out pool for Dick. I stopped and looked at Dick's pool. Dick, I really missed him.

I slipped into his pool after stripping down to my boxers. A soft moan left my lips at the fact that I could still smell Dick's scent in the water. I dove down and looked around. There lay my old cape. Right in the center of where I knew Dick slept. It brought a smile to my face. He was still all mine.

I got back out of Dick's pool and made my way over to the suit stations. I looked at each one carefully. The original Batman suit, the winter version, the gray batsuit, a black batsuit?, a heavy armored batsuit, an empty space, Dick's sky blue Robin suit, Songbird's suit, another empty space,... I stopped and looked at the next spot. My first Robin suit, and next to it was my tattered bloody second Robin suit that I died in. There were several empty spaces next to it that were adult sized and I raised an eyebrow. Next to it was another robin suit with pants followed by an empty space.

"The empty spaces beside your old Robin suit is for your other suits all the way to Red Hood's recent outfit." I heard Dick's voice say. It was deeper but definitely Dick's. I turned to look at him. He was sitting in the kiddie pool washing off. How long was I standing in front of the suits? "You've been standing there for long enough. I am already mostly clean."

I bit my lip. "I have a lot of outfits." I then look down at the ground. "I'm afraid if you saw them you'd be upset with me. You'd no longer be mine." I watched him finish rinsing off before he glared at me.

Dick tossed the nearest thing, which happened to be Tim's plastic mug, at me. It hits me in the head and I yelped before frowning at him. "Dick!" I growl out. He just growls back.

"I'd love you no matter what happened. No matter what you wear and I never will stop." Dick said picking up the next thing which happened to be a wrench. "And you better never, ever think I wouldn't." He said throwing it. I barely dodged.

Rushing forward I scooped him up and tossed him into his pool. I then jumped in right after him. I grabbed him by the throat. "Don't sass me." I hissed out and next thing I knew we were having the best make out session ever. God he has a tongue that can do anything. It was rough and we were loving it.

I slammed his back against the pools wall and scratched my claws roughly down his sides. It wouldn't scar but I knew it would bleed. He was mine. I was pulling him into a second rough makeout session when I felt Dick shred my boxers. Welp, i'm not going to turn him down. We'd had sex before I died but I had to pull back and look at him for a moment. 

"Damn, you are beautiful." I say and Dick blushes. He takes me hand and presses his lips to it before guiding it down to his tail. My eyes widen as I remember how Mer had sex. Mer had three or two depending on the gender, separate slits in their tails hidden by softer scales. He placed my hand on the scales and I felt his penis pushing out of the top slit. I knew the slit under it was for breeding, or sexual intercourse. The one below that for other bodily functions.

I can feel my instincts spiking to take control but I want to be conscious of this. Want to be in full control. I don't want the pit having any effect on this moment. I push them away enough that I could barely feel them. I let out a humm of delight that he was welcoming me to him so freely. He still truly wanted me.

Dick moaned as I started to please him. His hips rocking into my movements. Watching him squirm and moan made me smirk. I teased him a moment more before slipping us further under the water. He giggled and then he knew I was about to fuck him senseless. At least that's what I planned. Just as I had thrust into him I felt eyes on us. I wasn't stopping though. Whoever it was is a fucking perv though. Dick was moaning and talking in Mer like crazy. The best part was the fact that he was screaming my name like it was the only word he knew.


	10. Caught Red Handed

Once I had thoroughly fucked my beautiful mate into a blissful state I swam back up. I walked over to the batcomputer and dragged Tim down into my pool. “You’re either a pervert of stupid to get too close to a Mer and his mate.” I hissed out and tossed him into my pool.

 

Tim flailed and splashed as he swam back up for air. I watched as he glared at me. I licked my lips. The little wet rat looked good sopping wet and in my pool. I wondered what he’d look like naked. I froze and blinked.  _ Did I really just think of someone other than Dick?” _ I gulped hoping Dick never finds out. Mer are usually possessive of their mate.

 

Tim sputtered out curses at me and I growled. He stopped. I slipped a pair of boxers on so that I wasn’t naked with him. I slipped into the water and started to circle him like a shark. I noticed how stiff he was. Ready to bolt at any second. This made me smirk and circle closer so he couldn’t without touching me. “You seem to have enjoyed watching us. I can smell the arousal from you. You found it intoxicating.”

 

I watched Tim’s adam’s apple bob at my words. I let out a lower growl and scraped my claws gently along his hips. I saw a wide eyed Dick watching. He was licking his lips at what I was doing. I could see that his tail was bottom up meaning he enjoyed what he was seeing. I flared my gills in his direction before turning back to Tim. I press myself up against Tim’s back and sniff at his neck. 

 

Dick lets out some cooing noises that catch both our attention. He smacks his tail on the water of his pool. I smirk and wrap my arms around Tim and cover his mouth with my hand before dragging us both down. I swam and dragged Tim through a small cavern barely big enough to fit both of us. It opened up wider into Dick’s pool. Tim was struggling against my hand that was on his mouth and Dick quickly jerked him free from my hands. He took Tim up to the surface which Tim gulped the air in.

 

Tim shivered and inched away from us. I smirked and licked my lips. Dick started to circle Tim like I had only for Tim to suddenly be yanked out of the pool before we could react. We looked at the spot before looking around. We spotted Tim being wrapped in a towel in the batchair by Bruce. We both hissed and him and Dick whined a bit at not having Tim close. He started to curl in on himself.

 

Bruce turned to us with a batglare. “What do you two think you are doing?” He said to us staying between Tim and us. I hissed before moving so that I could peek around him. I then let out a purring coo noise. Tim’s eyes met mine and he blushed. Dick climbs onto my back and cooes to Tim as well. Dick smacks his fin down hard enough to soak Bruce. “Dick! Jason! Stop that right now!” He yells at us and we both hiss and show our sharp teeth to him.

 

When Tim gets up and peeks around bruce at us Dick lets out a happy chirp and starts preening. I puffed out my chest and flexed my gills. “Come to us little Flounder.” I said in a husky seductive voice. Tim’s and Bruce’s eyes widened. I held out my clawed hand as Dick once again laid across my back. “Come. We mean you no harm, just want to get to know you more… intimately.” 

 

Dick makes a happy dolphin like sound and we all look at him. I’ve never heard him make that sound and he blushed. “I’ll try to talk with Bruce.” He said in my ear and swam towards Bruce. I watched before turning back to Tim. I cooed softly to him while speaking in Mer. He started to walk to me in a trance like state. 

 

I’d used a bit of Mer magic in my voice to help flush out Bruce’s voice so Tim could only hear me, Dick, and his own feelings for us. He’d be able to make his own choices. It wasn’t like we were forcing him to do anything against his will. He still had free will over the situation. I could hear Bruce yelling at Dick about keeping Tim out of our Mer lives. He even threatened to take him from us. To that Dick let out an inhuman shriek that i’d remember hearing once when I was younger through a haze of fog.

 

My eyes snapped from Tim who was at the edge of the pool now looking at us over to Dick who was thrashing angrily. I could tell Bruce wasn’t happy with him and just as Tim was about to take my hand I heard Dick hiss in pain. I whimpered at the fact that i’d have to leave Tim. With a deep breath I shot over to separate Dick and Bruce. Dick went limp in my arms and Bruce had an empty syringe in his hand. 

 

My eyes widened as I had to swim down and lay Dick on the bottom of his pool. When I surfaced again I was almost feral. My eyes were pit green and I was sprouting sharp scales along my vital areas. I let out a dangerous growl and started to stomp towards Bruce. He had already plopped Tim back in the batchair. I pounced only to stop short when my mind got fuzzy. I felt a pinch along my neck below my gills. Reaching up I felt a blowdart. My fuzzy vision swept the room to see Alfred on the stairs before I collapsed to the floor unconscious.

 

The next time I woke Tim was sitting in a desk chair while I was one handed handcuffed to my old bed. He was watching me. I blinked before settling on looking at him. “You know, Bruce explained it to me. You two are trying to court me?” He said and I sat up as best I could. 

 

I nodded. “Yeah we both felt the connection drawing us to you. We want to court you and bruce interrupted us trying to do so. I understand why he freaked out on us though.” I said sighing. “So i’m going to try explaining it in simple terms. Mer are rough with their courting methods. There’s usually blood drawn. He was the same way when Dick and i first started courting when we were kids. Dick has the scars to prove it. Full mating between Mer requires a bite mark or long scar that is permanent. He’s afraid we’ll hurt you and you’ll run.”

 

Tim nodded at me. “It’s okay. I’ve kinda had the hots for you and Dick for a while. Dick likes to talk about you alot. When Bruce told him you were alive he made some of the most weirdest sounds but he was crying and smiling. He really missed you.” I huffed.

 

He should have moved on. I thought as I looked at Tim. “I’m here now and he’s already threw your cup at me and a wrench. He hasn’t changed too much.” I said happily.

 

Tim nodded. “Bruce put the Joker in a full body cast after you died. Dick however went into depression so bad he wouldn’t eat for a month. Nearly starved himself to death before deciding to take his aggression out on villians. Man was he brutal. They lived but it was scary.” He then looked me over. “I hope i’m not being rude but where’s your tail?”

 

I blinked and laughed. “Sorry, but I am only half Mer. Just think of your Atlantean friend from the kiddie League. I’m able to breath in and out of water with my gills but I don’t have a tail like Dick does. He’s full Mer. Sorry if we scared you down there. We’d like to properly court you if you would like that?” I looked at him and he nodded with a blush. Looks like we were going to defy Bruce and court. “Mer traditions would have to be mixed. Don’t want to hurt our little human.” I said with a smirk.


	11. Secrets Should Stay Secrets

I officially hated Todd. He was so desperate to keep me away from Grayson. He hated the fact that I like to hang with Grayson. I’ve been here since I was 9, almost ten. “Stupid Todd.” I say as I storm down to the batcave. I see Grayson swimming in his pool. 

 

I slump down on the edge and watch him. “You know you are something i’ve never seen but it seems as if you are very integrated into this life and society. Do people other than those in the ‘family’ know about your identity?”

 

Grayson looked at me. “Well, I make video calls so people never have to find out about my true heritage. Mer are not native to here and if they saw me like this Hunters would come searching in swarms. It’s for the best that my existence stays the way it has for all these years. No one outside the clan knowing is for the best.” He looked at the water before pulling himself up to sit beside me.

 

He gently ran his claws through my hair. “You remind me of myself when I was still living with my parents. I would always want to sneak away and be adventurous. No palace guard could keep me in but when I got lost out in the reefs a few times they always dragged me back. You’re like me in a lot of ways. I was just as wild as you are. I didn’t like being held down or put in my place. When I had to watch my parents be murdered I froze. I’d come up against sharks bigger than me and their teeth enough to rip my body in half but when it comes to Hunters I freeze like a weak child. You may not like that Jason, Tim, and I are mates but it’s probably because you don’t understand our culture.”

 

I looked him over and noticed all the scars. There were very familiar to all of those who had worked under Batman. Self-harm scars. Grayson’s though were deep and looked like claw marks. He noticed me looking. “Mer have sharp claws. Even sharper scales, it was easy for me to cut. I took Jason’s death really hard.” He touched his wrists. He then took an even deeper breath before touching his stomach. “I took it so hard I lost our hatchlings before they even got a chance. You’re the first to know about them. I… was a wreck. I’d lost my mate and then our children… I went feral for a bit. Attacked villains as if they were to die. I put many in casts, when Bruce found out he was angry with me.”

 

I didn’t know about this. It was never in the files. “What did you do with the babies?” I asked and felt Dick stiffen a bit beside me. 

 

He hung his head. “I took their bodies out to the ocean and buried them. They were so tiny and I hadn’t even started getting a baby bump yet. The birth was painful. They weren’t meant to be born in that way. They hadn’t even formed the first layer of their shells yet. Even if they hadn’t been stillborn without the first shell layer the water would have killed them. They were just too small.”

 

I hugged him to me. “Grayson. You should tell Todd of this. He needs to know. What if you get pregnant again? He needs to be prepared for what could happen.” I then heard the clock move from upstairs and knew either Todd or Drake were about to come down. “I’m going to go see Kent. Need to pick on the crybaby.” Dick Just shook his head as he watched me leave.

 

~~~~

 

I've been pretty much stuck to Damian's hip lately. He invited me over and all that stuff but I have yet to really meet the siblings other than passing by or during dinner. The two are always wearing turtleneck sweaters. It's weird. Why wear something so hot in summer? Damian told me he has a total of three older brothers and two elder sisters. I have yet to meet the eldest.

 

Today I was told to meet up in the batcave. Apparently I was needed. As I flew into the Batcave I spotted a several pools of water that I hadn't seen before. Me being curious decided to check it out and I froze. There in the left pool was a pretty mermaid. My eyes widened and I gasped.

 

The mermaid whips around. At least I think it's a mermaid. I shivered from the hissing sounds. It stopped once it saw I was no threat. “What are you? Who are you? What are you doing in the batcave? Does Batman Know?” I start shooting off questions.

 

The mermaid looked at me before laughing. I then realized it was a male. Probably shouldn't call him an it. He put his arms on the edge of the pool and beckoned me down. I realized that I was still flying. Once I was sitting beside him he ruffled my hair. “My name is Richard but I prefer to be called Dick. You must be Jon. Dami speaks highly of you.”

  
I blink. “You're the elusive brother. This explains a lot.” Dick laughs at how bewildered I must look to him. “So what are you exactly?”

 

Dick raised his tail up. “I'm a Mer. Humans called us mermaids and mermen. We just go by Mer though. At least that's what my people went by. We are different from Atlanteans and Siren. Siren are cannibals. Dami didn't tell you about me at all?” I shook my head in reply.

  
After a good forty minutes of talking I thank him and head upstairs. Damian is not happy with the fact that I found out. I ask him about Jason and Tim. Dick had told me to ask Damian about them. He just told me to forget about it, to not think about it. Now I am even more confused and interested.   
  
~~~~

 

Sitting on the couch in the library I was bored. Damian had said he’d be back by noon and it was already half past. I heard the door open and I sat up only to be confused. Jason walked into the room and without a second thought stuck his head all the way down to his shoulders into the fishtank. I was very confused now and it only got weirder as I watched him keep his head in and not need air. _ What on Earth? _

 

With a deep breath I followed Jason down into the batcave when he started down it. I stayed hidden because I wanted to know more about them.  _ Yeah stupid decision. _ I should have just asked Dick and Jason personally. I was acting like a creep. I blushed as Jason starts stripping down and my eyes widened at what I saw.  _ He has gills. Fudging gills on his neck! _

 

I was truly confused since Dami had told me not to think on it and I had left it alone for over a month. Now I knew that Dami was hiding this from me.  _ Did he not like the fact that Dick and Jason were not human? Was Tim human? _ I watch Dick and Jason start making out in the pool of water and…  _ oh my… they’re having weird underwater sex. Time for me to leave. _

 

I take a step back and hear a crunch.  _ Oh god _ . I think as I look down to see a soda can under my foot. I quickly dart into the shadows hoping to not be seen.  _ Maybe wearing pink today was a bad idea. _ I think to myself as I can both see and hear both Jason and Dick hissing like feral animals at me.  _ They have really sharp claws and teeth. _   
  
I hoped someone would come save me soon.  _ Anyone. _ I with my enhanced hearing can hear Tim arrive home from his college class.  _ Oh thank god. _ I try to make it seem like I was trying to get his attention without the other two seeing me as I see him come into the batcave with a large stack of his textbooks.  _ He doesn’t see me. _ I think as he looks down the opposite way at Dick and Jason. “Boys, are you having rough sex without me? No fair.” He says and I blush.  _ Didn’t need to hear that. _

 

Tim sees there defensive positions and puts his books down. I whimper in my mind. He looks around the room while grabbing a batarang off the wall that was shaped like fins and a shimmery blue. I try to take a step towards the staircase to escape the situation but that damnable can was my downfall. I bumped it again and it went tumbling down from where I as hiding. Tim seemed human to me but were the Bats really human? I yelp as Tim grabs my by my collar and flings me down to the cave. I was in the open now and they could all see me.  _ I’m so dead. _ I think as Tim’s eyes arrow. “Talk.” He hisses out holding the weird batarang to my throat. I gulp in fear. 


	12. Mer and Full Family

Coming home late from school had never made me feel so guilty till now. Todd was currently trying to drown  _ MY _ Jon.  _ Nobody touched the crybaby but me. _ I rushed down the stairs to the bottom of the batcave so fast. I growled and grabbed my sword.  _ Nobody touches what’s mine. _   
  


I jumped in the pool against Drake’s warning that it was too dangerous. I didn’t care. With a deep growl I sliced my Katana across Todd’s chest while pulling Jon out of Todd’s claws. Todd jerked back away from me hissing and growling. Blood dripped down his chest. As I swam Jon and I away from Todd I kept my sword aimed at his throat. 

 

Dick lets out an inhuman scream at seeing his mate in danger and Drake and Jon wince in pain. I don’t flinch or show any pain.  _ Can’t show weakness. Not right now. _ Once i had us at the edge I felt Drake pulling us out. Jon was still shaking and I realized that there were nailmarks Jon’s neck.  _ Mer claws could nearly puncture Kryptonian skin? Not good. Superman might not let him come back if Jon goes home with bruises _ .

  
After Drake pulls Jon and I out of the water he gives a batglare at his boyfriend for trying to harm Jon. I smirk. Seems Drake was not okay with this. He’s not so bad after all. I threaten Dick and Todd if they hurt or harm Jon in anyway again. I meant it too. I’d kill them. Jon shivered in my hold as Tim, yes he is worthy of the use of his first name, ran to get us blankets. I smirk at seeing Todd seething but in pain.

  
Dick has to hold Todd back as I smirk and run my fingers through Jon’s hair. His eyes are blown wide in fear. Tim scolds them and then me for threatening them. Dick and Jason look a little bit like they just got whipped. Daymn Tim has them wrapped around his fingers. I glare at them when Dick suggests talking this out before father hears about it.

  
So we decide to sit down and explain to Jon what’s going on. That and why Jason attacked. I wanted to know as well. Dick keeps a yellow colored kelp pressed to the cut along Todd’s chest. I decide to be obvious. “So, what had gone down while I was coming home from detention?”

  
I hold Jon and keeps him away from the pool but close enough to hear what they were saying. Dick raises an eyebrow and I mouth ‘tell you later’. Dick then took a deep breath. “I’m kinda going into a  _ ‘season’  _ as Mer call it. My body has readied itself for me to get pregnant. Mer are pretty possessive of their mates during this time. Jon here caught us in the first stages of mating to bare hatchlings. It’s really dangerous to be anywhere near if you aren’t a part of the mated pair. Timmy is safe since he’s our other mate and ung… dammit Jay get your hand off my fins. Well as I was saying Jon interrupted something very intimate. Tim only reacted thinking we had an intruder and didn’t know Jay was going to attack. During ‘seasons’ the one to bare the hatchlings is pretty much useless and can’t defend themselves. He was just trying to protect me.”

  
We all flinch when we hear Father enter the batcave with a cough. Father comes down and sees us all together. He narrows his eyes but keeps his thoughts to himself. “ I invited Stephanie, Cassandra, and Barbara over for a talk.” He says before looking at Jon. I hold him closer. Father says, “Jon, you can never tell anyone about Dick and Jason not being human. It’s too dangerous for others to know.”   



	13. Everything Flushes

I decided to go visit Bruce since I had found something interesting. My son had come home a few days back with handprints and claw shaped bruises on his neck. Damian had been overly protective of Jon when he dropped him off. I need to know what's happening with my son while he's in Gotham. I decided to just fly into the Batcave and wait for Bruce there.   
  


I decided to check around. Damian and Jon were in the theater room watching a movie together, Jason seems to be showering, Tim's busy working on his computer in Bruce's office, and Alfred was in the kitchen. I then noticed a person below me in the batcave and couldn't believe my eyes. There was something, or rather someone strange in there that he wasn't sure should be.

  
I find a fish man-thing sitting on the edge of a pool with just the bottom of his tail in. I watched as the fish man was making baskets out of seaweed and underwater flowers I have yet to see until now. I land behind him and was about to confront him when I have a clawed hand at my throat. "What the hell Superman? Don't sneak up on people like that. Especially an ex-Robin. I could have killed you."

I blinked and got a good look at the person. "Dick?" I asked backing away and looking him over. This couldn't be the kid from all the video chats that liked to call me Uncle Clark, could it? Dick nodded and put the weapon away. "What? How?" I then hear Bruce's heartbeat right behind me. I turn to him. "What is going on here?"

Bruce punches me in the nose. "What the?" I say as he bat glares at me. "Don't bother my son." He said and I frowned.

"Then tell me why he looks like that. I thought Dick was human." I said and Dick laughs out a nope.

Bruce sighs. "Dick is a Mer and they are being hunted. His identity is a secret. If others found out he could be put in danger. You are not to tell anyone or i'll show Kryptonite so far up your ass you'll glow like a Christmas tree." He glared at me even harsher. "Not even the rest of the Justice League is to know."

~~~~

Superman disagreed like they expected he would. What really set them off was when Bruce found out what Superman had gone and done. The Justice League now knows and are in the Watchtower having a meeting. Bruce was bat glaring at Superman hard enough that the Kryptonian had the urge to run.

  
"We want to meet him." Aquaman said standing beside Aqualad. Bruce's glare turned to the two.

"No!" He growled out and stood when his Utility Belt showed a holographic image of Dick from the hips up. He was in his Nightwing suit. "Nightwing? Where do you think you are going?" He said in a serious tone.

"I just got a signal. Bludhaven needs me. I'm going to swim there and stop what's happening. Hopefully i'll be back by dinner. From the scans it looks like Blockbuster or Bane. I'm going to have Red Hood and Red Robin with me so you don't have to worry that i'll get myself hurt. I'm a full grown adult. I'm not the hatchling you raised anymore. Haven't been since I was seventeen." Dick looked down before sighing. "Don't worry over me too much dad, there haven't been hunters around since I was a kid. There's nothing for us to fear at the time. Gotta go, see you at dinner."

Bruce sighs and looks at him. "Just if you see a single harpoon aimed at you swim. Swim like it's the last thing you can do." Dick nodded and touched his shoulder.

"Okay, harpoons and hunters. Hate the both of them. My shoulder still gets stiff every now and then thanks to those drug dealers and their stupid harpoons. Hunters give me panic attacks too. Just the thoughts give me shivers." Dick's body moved and fish could be seen swimming by him in the hologram. He then froze and snagged one. He blushed. "Heh, sorry, I missed lunch. You'd think the fish would avoid me since i'm a predator to them but nope. Curious little guppies. Make good to go snacks. I'm gonna go now." He said and stuck the fish between his sharp teeth as the connection faded.

~~~~

Aquaman and Aqualad zeta to the batcave the next morning and the only person there is Dick snacking on a few fish. When he hears the names announced, he hisses around the fish in his mouth. Aquaman spots him and the two Atlanteans move forward to talk with him. "You must be Dick."

Dick hisses at Aquaman. "Yes, you aren't welcome. This is my and my mates' territory." He growls and shows his claws. "I don't think you are supposed to enter the batcave either. It shouldn't have been authorized."

"I came to meet you. We came to meet you." Aqualad says and Dick looks at him. He knows Kaldur via the Team sorta. "We wanted to ask a few questions and see if you were alright. It's not normal to see an Atlantean so far away from Atlantis."

"I'm not Atlantean. I'm a Mer. Our people are different from yours." Dick said keeping himself away from them. He didn't like where this was going.

Aquaman steps forward. "You should be with us. Atlantean or not you don't belong here. You need to be in the ocean." Dick hisses ferally at those words and swipes his claws at them. He wasn't leaving.

"I refuse." He growled out. Jason comes in and sees this and lets out a very inhuman growl. He threatens Kaldur and Aquaman to stay away from what's his between growls and keeping Dick behind him.

  
Aquaman sees that Jason looks human but he also sees the gills. He realizes Jason is like him a half Atlantean. "You are half Atlantean?"

  
Jason corrects him and says, "No, i'm half Mer." then proceeds to bare his sharp teeth at them. Dick grabs Jason's foot and pulls him into the pool. Jason gasps and glares at Dick before pulling his Mate into a safe hug. As he does so Dick sends a signal to Bruce. They needed help.  
  


Bruce, Tim, and Damian come running down into the batcave like wild dogs. Each barring weapons. Aquaman believes Dick has Stockholm syndrome. Aquaman is worried that Bruce might have stolen Dick from his family since he doesn't know the truth. That he is very far from the truth and voices these thoughts only to get yelled at by Bruce.

Dick pulls Tim into the pool with him as a protective mechanism to keep them safe from Aquaman and Kaldur. He doesn't even realise that he was acting in such a way. Kaldur notices though. Tim pets Dick's head comfortingly trying to calm him down. It only works a little but also makes Dick hold them closer to him. Dick makes cooing noises to Jason and Tim. Aquaman and Kaldur both blush as they realize the noises are meant for those who were courting to be married. After Dick is calm he tries to explain to Aquaman and Kaldur that he was not being held captive. That this is where he wants to be.


	14. Surprises and Past Truths

Twenty minutes later and Aquaman and Bruce were still arguing. Dick huddles Tim between him and Jason took keep Tim from shivering. The temperature of the water was starting to drop since it was getting later outside. Kaldur slowly enters the water wanting to talk. That didn’t go over to well in Jason’s mind.

  
Jason hisses since he feels that his territory’s being invaded and Dick and Tim are in danger. He bares his claws and teeth at the Atlantean. This catches the adults and Damian’s attention. Damian puts his sword to Kaldur’s throat. “I’d advise you to get out of their pool. Then again i’m more then welcome to let my brothers kill you both.”

  
Kaldur assure Jason he isn't going to hurt them. “I swear on it. I won’t harm anyone. Just want to talk.” He and Aquaman didn’t exactly like the fact that Damian had suggested their deaths. Bruce threatens that if the two atlanteans don’t leave he’ll remove them by force. That worries them even more.

  
Kaldur starts speaking in Atlantean with Dick and Jason only to find that neither can understand him. Aquaman raises a brow and Bruce keeps a batglare trained on them. He wasn’t going to allow any of his sons to be taken or get hurt. Not again. Dick tries to talk to Kaldur in Mer language and Kaldur doesn’t understand him either. Aquaman frowns. “Dick, where exactly were you born?”

 

Dick surprises them all and says where he’s from. “I was born  in the Black Sea close to the Romanian coasts. A secluded underwater cove that only Mer could get to. None other than a Mer could enter the City of  _ Vasvire _ . Mer are rare enough as it is we stayed hidden from the Sirens, Fisman, and Atlantean races. We were shunned. Outcasts because of our long lifespans and natural magic.” 

 

Dick ran his claws along Jason’s gills. His eyes held a hollow look as he remembered. “My people spread out among the world in fear of the Hunters that were after us for money and sport. Most integrated in with the Fisman, some you Atlanteans took in when they were young; young enough that they couldn’t even speak Mer yet, the others were killed by Sirens and Hunters. Sometimes even humans would take us for aquariums but the taken would not last a year in captivity.”

 

Jason and Tim hugged Dick close. He leaned into their touches. “My own siblings don’t remember their true heritage. With my parents murdered and me here the palace is empty except for the Elders who sleep in a cryostasis state. They will never wake. Not without the old magic. Magic that died with my parents. Magic I wouldn’t be able to control if I tried. I know the magic but i’m fifty plus years too young to control it. It takes away lifeforce and I for one plan to live my three hundred plus years to the fullest. To the fullest with Jason and Tim and our children later on. I know i’ll outlive the both of them, even my own children. Out live everyone I know but i’m here now and i’m cherishing what little I have left.”   
  


Even Bruce didn’t know any of this. It was news to him. He looked at his sons with a new light. “Dick, why… why didn’t you speak of this sooner. I could have done something. We could have gone to look for your siblings.” Dick shook his head no.

 

Dick climbed onto Jason’s back as he spoke. “My siblings are long dead. Only one still lives and he has no memories of our family. He’ll die soon anyway. In a month he’ll reach fifty seven. Without the rest of the pod he won’t live past it. That and he already gave up his soul to a sea witch in exchange for human legs. He’s lived with humans since I was one. I barely remember his face as it is. I kinda think he was one of the smart ones. Choosing to give up being one of us to be with the woman with whom he loved. Really fairy tale-esc if I might say. Choosing humanity over long life-spans and constant meetings with the Elders. He got it easy, he didn’t have to listen to the old fogies drone on about proper palace etiquette and not using the crowns as toss toys. It was fun making those old Mer have mini heart attacks when my siblings and I would throw our crowns across the deep ravines just to piss them off.”

 

Jason smiles. “I however, was born in Gotham bay’s polluted waters. Raised by my human father on land despised by my step-mother. Father went to jail and the she-bitch didn’t do any good raising me. I later on found my real mother. She had human legs though. She seemed far too human to be a Mer and it confused me… I died with her thanks to Joker. Got ressurected and once my memories cleared up from the Pit I started heading back to Dick. Took a few years since I was stupid, made some decisions thanks to the Pit, killed a lot of people.”

 

Tim was the one who spoke up. “You’re better now though. The Pit can’t control you.” He pressed a kiss to Jason’s gills. Jason went eight shades of red. A kiss to a Mer’s gills was pretty much an invitation for sex and a very intimate gesture between married mates. Jason growled lowly before pulling Tim into a kiss.

 

“If we were alone i’d fuck you into tomorrow morning. Don’t tease me.” Jason hissed out huskily against Tim’s ear. Everyone heard it though. Dick cackled out a laugh before leaning down to kiss Tim’s nose.

 

Dick then kissed Jason’s cheek. “Sounds like your mom made a deal with a sea witch herself. Human life in exchange for her soul. That’s the only deal those sea witches make.”

 

Damian huffs. “Why the soul of a Mer?” Dick flinches before sighing. 

 

Dick looks at him with nearly glowing blue eyes. “A Mer’s soul, if eaten, can give one near immortality and immense powers. Sea witches were once Mer that decided they wished to live longer then five maybe six hundred if they are lucky. They started ripping out the souls of their fellow Mer and it changed their bodies and warped their minds. They were exiled and have been using their powers to make deals ever since. Deals that always backfire leaving the witch powerful and the Mer a drowning human most of the time. They are the reason I was sheltered in the palace up until the Hunters started killing our kind like crazy. My parents feared I might make a deal with a sea witch to be with… my mates. It had already been foreseen by an oracle that I would be the one to restore the balance with two mates at my sides and enough power to make the Earth quake at my breathing.”   
  
Damian then states that Aquaman can’t tell Dick and Jason anything since he’s not of Aquaman’s species or jurisdiction. Bruce smirks at Damian’s words. Dick just smiles. “I came to Bruce when my family was murdered by the Zucco Hunters. Mer hunters that kill for sport and money. My family died that day when I was eight and I was told to run with their dying breaths. A smuggling boat caught me in a net a few days later and were going to sell me illegally after smuggling me into Gotham. I was already wounded and Batman came to save me. He healed my wounds and raised me. I had the choice to leave at any time yet I never did. This, this is my home.” Aquaman listens and finally leaves with Kaldur. They now know there’s nothing they can do. Dick lets Jason and Tim out of the pool so they can get some sleep. “Go on up babies. I need sleep and so do you. Our day has been difficult.  _ Isy ovu yen, meen usupres. _ ***** ”

  
***I love you, my mates.**   



	15. Could Things Only Get Worse?

A few days later Dick and Jason decide to fully fulfil their courting by ‘marking’ each other and Tim. They didn’t want anything else to come in between them. Bruce only agreed as long as he was there to make sure that nobody died in the process. Mostly Tim since he was human.

He knew that Mate Marking entails leaving a long scar and bite mark on the other. Bruce admittedly didn’t like the idea but wasn’t going to upset Dick any further than he already was. 

 

Tim’s all for being theirs completely. He’s excited and letting out cute little squeaks when Dick and Jason look at him. He’s like a little mouse with a blush. Damian sat cleaning his swords and shook his head. “Stop being a priss Drake and get in with them already. It’s not like father and I haven’t seen you naked before.” Tim blushed yet again and sighed throwing the towel at Damian’s face as he got in.

  
Damian’s completely weirded out by the fact that they want to harm each other to be together but it was their choice. Long as it didn’t affect him he didn’t care. Just as Dick was sinking his sharp teeth into Tim’s hip and claws into Jason’s back the zeta tubes went haywire spouting names like crazy. The rest of the League had shown up just in time to see Dick ‘harming’ the two. All shit hits the fan because they don’t know Mer customs.

  
Dick gets defensive of his boyfriends and pulls them under the water after snagging Tim a rebreather. They were going to finish this whether the adults liked it or not. Jason proceeds to mark Tim with both his teeth and claws leaving Jason to mark Dick fully and Dick to claw Tim while biting Jason. That also left Tim to carve a scar mark into the two with a Mer-rang. Tim wasn’t having any interruptions either and quickly cut a long scar down the two’s hips. 

  
Meanwhile up above Bruce has to try explaining to the League what was going on and why he hadn’t stopped the three of them. Which isn’t going so well with the fact that the pool has a large amount of blood in it. Diana and Dinah are both screeching in his ears about the boys safety and allowing such violence. Wonder Woman is tempted to use her lasso on them. Bruce threatens to break the batcode and kill her if she even dares.   
  


When the marking was finished Dick pops up to watch them while keeping Jason and Tim under. Jason is below adding a healing ointment to their wounds. Tim’s mostly. Elsewhere across the world Zucco hires Slade to find and retrieve Dick so he can be sold. Unbeknownst to anyone things would go South quickly. 

 

When the league leaves Dick helps Jason and Tim up. Alfred, Brice and Damian attend to the three’s wounds. Heavily bandaged Jason and Tim head upstairs much to their disappointment. They wanted to sleep down there with Dick. After everyone goes to bed that night Dick runs away hoping the League won't bother them anymore if he's gone. Dick looks back with a sad look. “I _ sy ovu yen, meen usupres. Forsen mehn. _ **_*_ ** _ ” _   
  


***I love you, my mates. Forgive me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that stuck with us for this long. This is the last chapter of Book 1 of To Raise a Mer: Having Dick. It was a long journey and a great one. Book two's title is To Raise a Mer: Finding Dick. May you enjoy the next journey with me as I write it.


End file.
